


Intruder Alert

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Closets may be the bane of Alec’s existence, but Magnus is his light.





	Intruder Alert

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: Closet

Alec has never seen a closet as big as Magnus’, and that’s really saying something, considering he lived in what seemed like the endless void of his own for the first twenty-some years of his life. 

He finds himself lost in the endless range of fabrics as he waits for Magnus to return home. His fingers brush across the clothing, and he smiles delightedly as he comes across a rich purple jacket that is velvety to the touch. He carefully pulls it from the hanger and examines it, wondering why Magnus has never worn it before. He can picture it so easily, and he makes a mental note to bring it up with him later. 

Just as he puts it back in his rightful place, he hears his phone ringing in the bedroom- Magnus’ ringtone- and he rushes toward the door to answer it. He lightly pushes, expecting it to open easily, and almost bumps his nose as he continues forward, not realizing that it isn’t budging. He pauses for a moment, scowling at the door, and twists the knob.

Locked.

“You have got to be kidding me,” he mutters to himself.

His phone has already stopped ringing and he presses his lips together, eyeing the door with contempt. Both his phone and his stele are in the bedroom, out of his reach, so he really only has one option left. Magnus may not like it, but he’s sure he can replace it. 

Well, Alec  _hopes_.

He takes a step back and drags a deep breath into his lungs, then surges forward, kicking the door as hard as he can. 

He stumbles back into one of the many racks of clothing as pain shoots through his leg and he grits out a string of curses. A thin veil of blue magic blurs over the door and a deep voice echoes through the room out of nowhere, repeating the same phrase over and over.

_INTRUDER ALERT_. 

Alec stares at the door with a blank expression, but inside he is filling up with a special sort of rage that he’s fairly sure he’s never experienced before. Of course Magnus would put up extra wards on his closet door. Alec doesn’t know why he expected anything less of his boyfriend. 

With a resigned sigh he takes the velvet jacket back off of its hanger, drapes it over his shoulders, and sinks to the floor. Magnus isn’t due back to the loft for at least another 20 minutes, and he might go insane if he hears  _intruder alert_  one more time, but he can’t really blame anyone but himself. 

He’s not sure how much time passes before he hears Magnus’ frantic call of his name, but he  _is_  sure that he is two seconds away from ripping out his eardrums and that the sight of Magnus’ beautiful face is the only thing in the world that can possibly pull him out of his horrible mood right now. The door flies open and Magnus rushes in, his eyes wide with worry as he waves a hand to turn the alarm off, and Alec almost smiles.  _Almost_. 

“What happened?” Magnus asks, short of breath as though he’s been running.

Alec lets out a long sigh and stands up, keeping the jacket pulled around his shoulders, and mumbles, “I locked myself in the closet.” 

For a few seconds it is silent. Magnus’ eyes are still wide as he looks Alec over. 

And then he completely  _loses_  it. 

He clutches his stomach as he laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he doubles over, and a shiver runs down Alec’s spine. Maybe he should be angry that his boyfriend is so amused by the torture that he just endured, but all he feels is an irresistible pull in his gut. Because  _god_ , that laugh is intoxicating, and all he wants to do is tug him closer and feel the vibration of his laughter against his chest. 

He does just that, and Magnus leans into him, squeezing him tightly as his shoulders shake. The jacket falls to the floor, but neither of them notice.

“I’m glad my bad luck amuses you,” he pretends to pout, which of course only makes Magnus laugh harder. 

“I’m sorry,” Magnus breathes out sometime later, finally calming down. “I just figured you were done with the whole ‘trapped in the closet’ ordeal.”

“Ha ha,” Alec deadpans, rolling his eyes as he steps back. Magnus grins at him unashamedly, then glances down at the jacket with a raised eyebrow. 

“Were you cold?” he asks, picking it up and waving a hand to remove any dirt that might’ve accumulated after being on the floor.

“No,” Alec says, grinning sheepishly. “I just like it. I wanted to know why you never wear it.” 

Magnus is wearing tight black pants and a silky red shirt today, and he looks absolutely delightful, but Alec can’t stop picturing the way the velvet would cling to his arms in all the right places. Another shiver runs down his spine and Magnus smirks, handing the jacket over to Alec before beginning to unbutton his shirt. 

“Why don’t I change before we go get dinner, then?” he suggests, his voice low. 

Alec swallows and nods, watching the fabric of his shirt open to reveal smooth, golden skin. Magnus pulls it over his shoulders and lets it drop to the floor, then moves away in search of another. He doesn’t get far, though, as Alec steps forward and moulds his chest to Magnus’ back, pressing a lingering kiss to his neck. 

“As much as I love watching you dress up, I’d rather undress you first,” he murmurs against Magnus’ skin, smiling when he feels his breath catch. “Also, I’d really love to get out of the closet.” 

Magnus turns in his arms and wraps his arms around his neck, his lips tilted up in a smirk as he replies, “I bet you would.” 

“Shut up,” Alec laughs, ensuring his own wish is granted by leaning in and kissing him. 

It quickly turns heated, and Magnus pushes him backwards until he finally steps back into the bedroom, free from the confines of the closet. Alec sighs with relief as he drops onto the bed, and Magnus’ eyes shine with unguarded love as he hovers over him. 

Closets may be the bane of Alec’s existence, but Magnus is his light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I don't know shit about fashion (I wear leggings and a hoodie almost every single day) but I do know that Magnus would look really good in a [jacket like this](https://cdn.lookastic.com/dark-purple-velvet-blazer/burberry-original-576125.jpg). Let's be honest, he looks good in everything. I'm 100% sure he could pull off wearing a trash bag.


End file.
